


letters

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: ot4 performance unit fics [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :(((, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Other, im making jun sad, lapslock, sorry - Freeform, the last two are just mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: they wrote junhui letters. he knows them off by heart.





	letters

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 10 minutes while in the car so yeah sorry in advance
> 
> also woo another sad story why am i like this

they wrote junhui letters. he's read them enough times to know each one off by heart, the handwriting engraved in his mind.

_dear wen junhui,_

he likes to read them between meetings and work. they help distract him from the white noise of another fight between two interns that will almost certainly be gone the next day.

_this is probably the last letter we're going to write to you._

he doesn't read the originals, too afraid they'll be ruined. instead, he keeps them inside a folder, titled 'memories'. they're safe there.

_we wanted to let you know that chan left us last week._

he's been waiting for the letters to stop. they had each other, so why did they need him? he never questioned them though. he liked the letters.

_we hope he has a safe journey. we wish you could have been here._

although he could have almost anything he wanted, the only thing he did want he couldn't buy with money.

_you won't need to reply to this letter. there probably won't be anyone to answer it._

it was sad, living alone. with all his money and good looks, he could have anyone he wanted. but he only wanted them.

_we miss you, junhui._

junhui quit his job at the age of 30. he had enough money to last him a lifetime and a half with some to spare. they didn't care about the money.

_we love you, forever and always,_

he didn't care about it if he couldn't spend it on someone he loved. it was just sitting there, as dead weight.

_xu minghao ~~and kwon soonyoung~~_

he donated all of it. he didn't need it. nobody needed that much money. so he gave it to their families. if he couldn't help them, maybe he could help their parents.

_i... don't know why i wrote 'we' throughout this letter. he's been gone for a while now._

he didn't leave anything for himself. his remaining family had enough money. they didn't need anymore.

_i love you. we all do._

he held the letter in his hands, reading it again and again. the other two had been sick for the past year or so. he hoped they went peacefully. minghao had never told him.

_goodbye, wen junhui._

he didn't care that the writing was smudged with his tears at this point. he knew what every word said, and how it was written.

_maybe in the next life, we'll all be together._

they wrote junhui letters. he got them every two weeks. he always replied.

now he won't get them anymore, and he won't send any replies.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> please give me prompts or something to write about because i'm just,,,, writers block


End file.
